


Sharing is Caring

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott always seem to get into fights about Stiles. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParkerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/gifts).



Stiles didn’t mind that Scott and Derek fought over him really. Not all the time at least. That’s why he would try to hang out with them one on one instead of them both together. It was impossible to escape the night without scrapes from their scuffles. Again, not that he minded. Some nights he would have his bro nights with Scott and other nights he’d go on dates with Derek.

They were at it again today. Another pack meeting, another fight. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Jackson had already left proclaiming that they were over the cat fights. Heh, cat fights. Scott yelled and punched Derek in the face exclaiming, “I saw him first!”

Derek countered with a snarl and a swipe muttering, “I claimed him first.” 

Glaring, Scott stalked towards Stiles with a fear in his eyes. “Stiles? Are you serious? Are you serious?! You let him of all people claim you? Derek?!”

Stiles backed up until his back hit the ruined door of the Hale house. “Uh… uh… I plead the fifth?”

Meanwhile, Derek sauntered behind Scott and grasped his neck and leaned down to speak into his ear. “You think you could get him first couldn’t you? Well guess what, you didn’t… I got him, and he’s mine. And I’ll be damned if you take that away.”

Scott turned around sharply and growled. “Well let him choose then. You or me.”

Both turned to Stiles expectantly waiting for an answer. Stuttering, Stiles said, “Uh… uh… uh… I c-can’t choose! Scott, you’re my best friend and Derek, you’re my boyfriend! How do you expect me to choose?”

Derek’s eyes widened comically as he whispered, “I’m your boyfriend?”

“Well yeah, we kinda had sex…and you take me out on dates…and we cuddle…and yeah. So I mean, excuse me for thinking when you claimed me, it meant we were boyfriends.”

Scoffing, Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles and nuzzled his neck in an effort to put his scent there. He couldn’t stand that Derek was all over Stiles. His Stiles. “See Stiles, he doesn’t even call you his boyfriend!” 

“That’s because he’s not just a boyfriend! He’s my mate, you dumbass,” Derek yelled. Derek stood to the other side of Stiles and nuzzled into the other side of his neck.

Stiles was stuck in the middle with two werewolves under the impression that he was both of theirs, which was not going to work at all. At all. “Guys, not that I don’t like being cuddled into submission, I think we all should agree to disagree and share.”

“Share?” Derek and Scott questioned together.

“Yeah, yeah, share. That’ll be fun. We can all hang out, not fight, it’ll be great.”

Thinking it over for a minute, Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and said begrudgingly, “If Scott isn’t a dick, then I’ll share.”

Scott pressed a short kiss to Stiles’ cheek and replied, “Fine. We’ll share, but I get first dibs on the xbox.”

Everything worked out in the end. Until it came time for Stiles to sleep and they both wanted to stay.


End file.
